


Letters from HR

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Kara receives a response from HR
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Food, Kara Danvers/Potstickers
Comments: 249
Kudos: 384





	1. Re: Bereavement Leave

To: kara.danvers@catco.com  
From: leavemanagement.hr@catco.com  
Subject: Re: Bereavement Leave

Dear Ms. Danvers,

We regret to inform you that your request for bereavement leave has been denied. Section IV, paragraph 8 of the Catco Paid Time Off and Leave Policy clearly states that bereavement leave is only available for the death of immediate family, including, but not limited to a spouse, parent, sibling, child, aunt, uncle, grandparent, grade child, first or second cousin. While we understand that the closing of your favorite Chinese restaurant is a deep emotional blow, if you need time off to grieve, such time will have to be taken using either accumulated vacation, sick, or personal days.

You have or condolences on your loss. Per suggestion from our Employee Assistance Program, I have included a list of restaurants in National City that serve potstickers and deliver to your address of record.

Sincerely, 

Rachel Diez  
Case Manager  
CatCo Leave Management


	2. Re: Updates to Dress Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Requests a Policy Change.

To: cat.grant@catco.com  
From: debra.canfield@catco.com  
Subject: Re: Updates to CatCo Dress Code

Dear Ms. Grant,

We regret to inform you that we will be unable to implement the changes you requested to the CatCo dress code policy. While we fully understand you concerns regarding the appearance of your executive assistant, legal has noted that creating a portion of the dress code specifically for employees who hold the title "Executive Assistant To Cat Grant" could open CatCo up to a discrimination lawsuit. Further, legal has also noted that the section banning sleeves, skirts and dresses that extend below the knee, and requiring heels is definitely considered discriminatory under current law.

On an unrelated note, I have attached a copy of our updated policy on sexual harassment for your review.

Sincerely,

Debra Canfield  
HR Policy Manager  
CatCo Human Resources


	3. Expense Accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question comes up about Cat's latest business trip.

To: cat.grant@catco.com  
From: elizabeth.mitchell@catco.com  
Subject: Expense Account Spending

Dear Ms. Grant,

I apologize for bothering you, but I am afraid I need to ask for clarification on your latest expense report. While I do recognize that as CEO, you are often required to pay for meals and drinks for potential clients and business partners, I have to ask for more details on why you spent $571.33 on room service during a three day trip to Metropolis.

Sincerely,

Beth Mitchell  
Expense Account Management  
CatCo Human Resources

* * *

To: elizabeth.mitchell@catco.com  
From: cat.grant@catco.com  
Subject: Re: Expense Account Spending

Ms. Marshall

I do not appreciate having my time wasted. Had you properly reviewed the supporting documentation sent with my expense report, you would have noticed that Kara Danvers was the second name on the reservation, and that the room service menu included both pizza and pot stickers.

Do your job, or hand in your resignation, I don't care which.

Cat Grant  
CEO  
CatCo World Wide Media

* * *

To: cat.grant@catco.com  
From: elizabeth.mitchell@catco.com  
Subject: Re: Expense Account Spending

Dear Ms. Grant,

My apologies. All expenses have been approved.

Sincerely,

Beth Mitchell  
Expense Account Management  
CatCo Human Resources


	4. Disciplinary Procedures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam wants a word with Alex about disciplinary procedures.

To: alexandra.danvers@deo.gov  
From: pamela.bowers@deo.gov  
Subject: Disciplinary Procedures

Agent Danvers,

I am emailing to remind you, again, about the appropriate channels to discipline agents under your command. While I do admire your dedication to keeping the DEO a workplace free of sexual harassment, as assistant director, it is imperative that you follow proper protocol and file formal complaints for any such incidents. I must emphasize, again, that taking any agent you catch ogling Supergirl down to the sparing room and using them to demonstrate pressure point attacks and disabling joint locks, while effective, is not an appropriate response, and has a direct effect on operational readiness, since the agents often require several days of medical leave afterwards.

Sincerely,

Pam Bowers  
Director of Human Resources  
Department of Extranormal Operations


	5. Re:  Religious Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn has a request...

To: winn.schott@catco.com  
From: leavemanagement.hr@catco.com  
Subject: Re: Religious Holidays

Dear Mr. Schott,

We regret to inform you that your request for paid time off for observance of religious holidays has been denied. While CatCo does have a policy that respects holidays of all religions, Battle Front Release Week, and The Force Awakens Release day are not recognized holidays of your designated religion. After extensive research, the only universally recognized Jedi holidays are May The Fourth, and Revenge of the Fifth. Per our policy, you may take May 4th and 5th as paid days off in recognition of these holidays. Any other time will have to be taken using either accumulated vacation, sick, or personal days.

May the Force Be With You.

Sincerely,

Rachel Diez  
Case Manager  
CatCo Leave Management


	6. Re: Code of Conduct Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat receives a response from HR regarding some code of conduct changes.

To: cat.grant@catco.com  
From: debra.canfield@catco.com  
Subject: Re: Updates to CatCo Code of Conduct  
Dear Ms. Grant,

We regret to inform you that we will be unable to implement the changes you requested to the CatCo employee code of conduct. While we value your efforts to promote a harassment free workplace, we're afraid that we will be unable to classify "Looking at Kara Danvers arms when she's wearing a sleeveless outfit" as a terminable offence. Similarly, "Looking at Kara Danvers from behind while she's wearing a pencil skirt or tight pants" can not be added to the list of terminable offenses. Legal has informed me that adding these rules to the code of conduct could, in and of itself be considered a form of harassment.

On an unrelated note, I have (once again) attached a copy of our updated policy on sexual harassment. Please take a moment to review it this time.

Sincerely,

Debra Canfield  
HR Policy Manager  
CatCo Human Resources


End file.
